FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to multiphase, liquid cleaning compositions containing lignin sulfonate which can be temporarily emulsified by shaking and which may be used for cleaning hard surfaces, more particularly glass, and to a process for cleaning hard surfaces.